


All for you

by Jaynatrix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also really insensitive, Butlers, Dad is an overbearing sweetheart, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Modern Cinderella AU, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Rumlow is a sweetheart, Rumlow is also a bad guy tho so no love for him, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yandere, evil stepmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynatrix/pseuds/Jaynatrix
Summary: The two boys had been picked off the streets and handed to you as toys. Where they expected the worst, you'd given them only the best. You rescued Bucky and Steve without even realizing it. They would do anything for you.Anything.A/N: I'll be adding tags as this progresses. Please note that this is not fun and fluffy love. At least not at first.





	1. Prologue

**_10 years ago_ **

Your house was bigger than most and, without your mother, it seemed huge. She’d died a year ago and despite how father tried his best, it always felt cold. Empty. With no siblings to speak of most of the time it was just you and the toys you’d received. It was very lonely. Until you’d met two strange little boys. One with blond hair and the other with brown. Your father had brought them to you in rags and squalor, the widest smile on his proud face.

“These two will be your new toys from now. Officially, they’ll be called your attendants though, my sweet little girl.”

You were stunned to say the least. Your father, to his many great points, was very oblivious to other people’s feelings. Of course, why would he need to care? As a CEO to a large business, it was everyone else’s job to please him. Not the other way around. He wasn’t going to take no for answer, so you simply thanked him and brought the boys to your room.

“Natasha could you please wash the boys up? I’ll see if the kitchen can find us some food while I look for some clothes for them.” She nodded and disappeared with them as silently as she’d appeared.

Natasha had been your maid for two years. It had taken a very long time for her to warm up to you. Being only 3 years older, you quickly began following her around like a duckling. She was stoic and you always heard gossip about her from the others that took care the house. Some said she was a foster kid who was on the run. Others said she was the child of a Russian spy, or maybe a spy herself. You couldn’t bring yourself to care though, especially when, after your mother died, you would always find her by your side in seconds, despite how cold she seemed.

You’d managed to find some clothes of yours that weren’t too girly to give to the new strangers in your room. Soon enough they walked out bathed, dressed, and looking much better. Sitting on the sofa, by your large windows, you asked them to join you in the chairs parallel. Neither of them made any move to join you. So instead, you stood up and decided to sit on the floor. When you invited them again, they took you up on the offer and sat on the plush carpet as well.

“What’re your names?”

“Steve.”

“James.”

You couldn’t help but smile and gave yours in return. “Well, I don’t know what my dad told you, but I’d like to be your friend if that’s okay?” Steve nodded. Bucky did nothing.

“Natasha can you give them one of the guest bedrooms?” They must be scared, being brought to a new place like this, so giving them a room together seemed like the best thing you could do. Of course, dad would get mad at you later but knowing him, it wouldn’t last long.

You waved goodbye as the door shut behind the trio. You couldn’t help but think about how interesting it would be to have male friends. After mother died, you’d been home schooled by the best tutor’s money could afford. There wasn’t much in the way of friends though. While Nat tried her best to keep you entertained, you were sure she wanted to have her own time to herself. Hopefully, these two boys could become a big part of your small family.


	2. Chapter One

Over the next few years, the four of you grew closer and closer. On your 10th birthday, your father had thrown you an extravagant party. There were several sweet and savory things that you couldn’t help but be drawn to. You’d been given toys and foods of every kind. However, the best gift was when you’d opened your bedroom door to another, smaller party. Hung up on the wall in crude handwriting was a banner that read “Happy Birthday!”

You’d spent that night with stolen goodies from the kitchen and your three favorite people. It wasn’t much but you’d enjoyed it much more than the fake smiles that businessmen presented you with. Here in your room with stifled laughs and stupid jokes. 

When you were 13 you stopped being home schooled and started to attend Elysium Academy. Of course, you weren’t going to cross that bridge by yourself. You cried and pouted and complained until your father gave in and let Bucky, Steve, and Natasha come with you. You’d said it was because if you needed anything, the three of them knew you best, but you just really wanted some friends in the new and unfamiliar place.

During your high school career, you’d gone through a boy crazy phase. Aside from Steve and Bucky, you didn’t talk to many boys. You were reserved and shy around all new faces and couldn’t help but cling to what you knew. Though you were confessed to multiple times, it never went anywhere. The longest relationship you’d had was for a week. It was pure bliss.

The next day he’d apologized and told you that he wasn’t good enough to date you. It was late evening when it happened, so you couldn’t be completely sure of what you saw. However, there seemed to a limp in the way he walked away that night. When you confided in Nat about how it seemed that you weren’t good enough, she didn’t say anything. Even if she tried, she wouldn’t have had the chance. Your Stevie and Bucky were by your side in a moment’s notice.

Stevie pulled your legs in his lap and gently brushed his fingers over your legs. Being ever the gentleman, he never went above your knee. Steve always seemed to be touching you at this point. Whether it was to keep you away from something or simple because it just was. You didn’t mind as it was just part of his worrying nature. It seemed that if just your steps were too wide, he’d rush to your side, petting you down to be sure you were okay. He was always calm, collected, and kind.

Bucky was the complete opposite. He was a charmer from the second he woke up to the moment he fell asleep. He was always around, especially when you hung out with friends of the opposite sex. He had a type of swagger that you’d never seen in anyone else. Sometimes, he felt like a guard dog. You could almost _hear_ him growling when you were – supposedly – in danger.

Now, on your 19th birthday, you had both boys at your hip. Steve was sporting a blue suit whilst Bucky had donned his usual black tie. Before, it’d always been the talk of the town when you’d hang out. Your poor, naïve soul was too kind to commoners like Steve, Bucky, and Natasha. You paid it no mind though, and soon enough the whispers stopped.

Of course, it was helpful that all three of them looked drop dead gorgeous.

“Mistress, would you like to try any of the cakes? I would gladly get you some.”

“Doll, please you can’t get up so quickly. You know your anemia could act up”

You sighed in exasperation. “Y’know, just because I’m anemic doesn’t mean I’ll die if I get some cake!” The two men stressed and worried themselves into a stupor if you let them. You loved them dearly, but you wanted to prove that you were becoming a reliable adult.

Thankfully, Nat stepped in. “I agree. Besides, our mistress should thank our guests for coming to her party.” She pulled you along, dressed in an all-black jumpsuit. You thanked her again and again.

Looking back, you gave the boys a small wave, only to find their attention taken. It irked you, used to having their attention on you. However, it was soon forgotten when your dad appeared in front of you.

“Daddy,” You eagerly jumped into his arms, giving him a tight hug. “Thank you so much for the party. Everyone is having a wonderful time.

He chuckled. “Well I hope so; I wouldn’t want anything less for my baby doll,” He brought you in close and gave you that smile, signaling that he was up to something. “Which is why, I’ve decided that you should have a mother.”

You didn’t hear him right. You set down the glass and the only thing keeping you from losing it was Natasha’s steadfast grip on your back. Your father had only ever loved two women; you and your mother. He kept her portrait on the wall in his private study that he didn’t think you knew about.

You _couldn’t_ have heard him right. “What?”

“You’re getting older, princess. You should have a more constant female figure in your life to help guide you into womanhood. “

Just then, a woman walked out with a young man standing by her. The woman, who wore a long dark dress, was covered in jewelry. Long black hair fell in cascades down her back and her blue eyes stared you down.

You suddenly felt very, very small.

Father pulled her in and kissed her forehead. By now, Steve and Bucky had joined the small group, both of their jaws set hard. You couldn’t think of a time where you’d seen them so furious.

“I’m glad you and Bucky have joined us. You’ve done a marvelous job keeping my daughter safe. Meet, Elisa. She is going to be the woman of house so be kind.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Yes, sir.”

Neither of them made eye contact with your father.

He clapped both of them on the back. “Since, I’ve seen how well you treat my daughter, I want you to do the same for my wife. She seems to have taken a liking to you two.” You could feel how Steve and Bucky tensed up. Neither of them said anything this time. You were confused as well. For the longest time, it had always just been the four of you. You never had to share with anyone before.

“Oh, and how could I forget? This will be your new brother-in-law, Rumlow.”

Rumlow was handsome, that was true. However, he exuded danger – and not the good kind. He was much taller than you. You were not fond of the way he stared you down and you knew your boys and Natasha weren’t either. They rarely touched you in public – making sure to keep it as professional as possible. Now though, Steve’s hand was on your lower back and Bucky’s was placed on your shoulder. They’d crowded into your space and either your father didn’t care, or he was too enraptured with his new lady-friend to care.

You wanted to cry and scream and be spoiled. You couldn’t. Deep down, you really did want your father to be happy, he hadn’t been the same since your mother died and you couldn’t bring yourself to take that from him.

So, you smiled and gave your best curtsy. “It’s a pleasure to meet you two. I hope we can become a real family and get to know each other.” Rumlow took your right hand and kissed it, keeping his sharp eyes on you.

You felt Natasha move and whisper something incoherent to both Steve and Bucky. You stayed focused on Rumlow though. He’d completely captivated you in a very scary way. The words he whispered against your skin made you yank your hand away.

“Happy birthday, you sweet little thing.”


	3. Chapter Two

Three days passed since your birthday. Having just started your third year of college, you’d been too busy to become extremely close to Rumlow and his mother. They seemed kind enough and you quickly swept foul thoughts from your mind.

You only got to relax on the weekends and now, you rarely even got to see the three friends you called your family. Bucky, Steve, and Natasha had all picked different majors and they were all three years older than you. Natasha had just started her master’s degree for Political Science; Bucky’s Masters for Criminal Justice; Steve’s Masters for Nursing.

You were going for your bachelor’s in business administration. Given who your father is, it seemed the obvious choice. You knew it would make your father happy to see you following in his very large footsteps.

It was a Saturday afternoon and you were hurrying down the hallway when you’d come careening into Rumlow himself. Toppling to the floor, you’d expected to be met with a world of hut. You were extremely surprised when Rumlow caught you. You were also extremely surprised when you felt all of the muscle, he was holding you with.

But that was for another day.

“Careful there, sis. Your father would have a fit if anything happened to that pretty face of yours.”

“Thanks for catching me Rumlow! Sometimes I just get so inside my head that I don’t notice anything.”

You stood up and picked up the books you’d dropped. You couldn’t wipe the smile off of your face. Loving to give people the benefit of the doubt, Rumlow confirmed your sneaking suspicion that he was very kind. You started towards the kitchen and shot your brother-in-law a confused look when he followed you.

“Where are your guard dogs? They’re always around you, aren’t they?” You let out an undignified snort at that comparison.

“They are _not_ guard dogs, and they’re at the college right now. Studying always comes first and I figured I could make them something to eat when they finally get home.”

Rumlow stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and you’d placed your books down on the kitchen island and turned to give him a questioning glance. He looked shocked at your revelation and you couldn’t fully blame him. It wasn’t unusual that rich children never learned to do anything for themselves, let alone cook. However, the maids and butlers in the house quickly became your family since your father was consistently away on business. You’d wanted to learn how to cook and so they taught you. You’d told him as much.

“Well then, it seems we’ve led very similar yet different lives.”

“How so? What was your childhood like?” You had begun decorating the counter with all of the utensils, spices, and ingredients you’d need for the meal.

“My mother wasn’t around much. I don’t remember my father, but I know without him my mother had to work very hard to make ends meet for us. I learned to do many things on my own – partially because I was curious and partially for my mother. Getting used to this luxury has been a culture shock, to say the least. I’m not sure how well I’ll fit into high society.”

You’d smiled at him and reached over to give his shoulder a quick squeeze before turning back to the task at hand. “You’ll fit right in here. If you need any help at all, you’ve got a brand new sister to help you adapt to our strange way of life.”

You heard him hum softly and for a few moments the two existed in silence. Only the soft clattering of metal on metal kept you tied to reality. You’d never feel as at peace as when you were with Bucky and Steve, but these moments came close.

Rumlow, you decided, was dangerous. You trusted that your gut instinct wasn’t wrong. But, hidden somewhere, there was a soft, open, hurt child. You knew it in the way he talked about his mom. It was the same voice you used when you remember your own mother, or fretted about your father. You wanted to get to know him. He was your brother now after all.

“What do you think of curry for dinner tonight?” You’d turned, only to see an empty seat where there was once a lost soul.

You couldn’t help but feel disheartened, even as you heard the commotion of your two favorite boys coming down the hallway.

In the coming weeks, you’d spent as much time as possible with Rumlow. Usually it was when Natasha, Bucky, and Steve were gone at the school or studying in the library. You knew they weren’t fans of Rumlow and his mother. You figured it was because you had no sense caution so, as a result, they had to be extremely wary of others. They often reminded you that you had a right to be angrier about the situation. That you did not have to be so understanding and selfless to a woman who had stolen your father from you.

You’d put those thoughts to rest quickly though. You couldn’t change anything about what was already done, so you took it in stride. Having a new brother couldn’t be all that bad; and, as you’d expected, it wasn’t.

Rumlow and you often talked about yourselves – catching up and introducing yourselves. Some of the things you’d learned about him, made you laugh. Rumlow was a big man but apparently, he was terrified of moths whereas the only insect you were a fan of was butterflies and moths.

The two of you were currently sitting in the vast lawn that you called a backyard. You’d decided to say to hell with the chairs and sprawled out against the grass. You were grateful for the soft grass and Rumlow was surprised, questioning you about the uncharacteristically green earth beneath you.

“My father had it installed a couple months before I was born. My mom used to say it was because if anything happened to me outside, he’d never forgive himself. It took about a month and a half to do the entire yard.”

You had to chuckle at the bewildered face Rumlow gave at that answer.

You’d gone back and forth, laughing and teasing one another. It was quite pleasant, getting to know the soft Rumlow you knew was there. He’d taught you knew dishes to cook and told you what it was like to live in the heart of the city and in return you taught him proper etiquette and shown him pictures of the places you’d travelled to, which was many.

“You did not. There was no way those guard dogs of yours would’ve ever let you go off on your own. Especially not in a foreign country.”

“Of course, they wouldn’t – which is why I snuck out. The stable boy was an amazing tour guide, too! I had father give him a wonderful tip before we left.”

Rumlow, despite your constant pestering, continued to call your boys ‘guard dogs’. After the second week you’d finally just given up and let him say what he would.

It was pleasant when you were with him. Despite how cold his mother seemed when you were together, Rumlow made up for it ten-fold. When you brought it up with him, he gave you an apprehensive smile.

“Don’t take it personally. Mother is just a little jealous of you and your mom. It’s obvious your dad still loves the both of you very much.”

His statement made you blush. It didn’t help that he gave you such an intense stare as he said it. Rumlow seemed to do that quite a bit. You wouldn’t be so bold as to assume he liked you. First, he was your brother and you would never think of doing anything indecent with him.

Secondly, you didn’t think so highly of yourself or your appearance. Despite all of your money and time – or maybe because of it – weight was never on your side. There was always a roll somewhere unsavory. That’s why you took to baggy sweaters whenever you at home. You were a plain jane with little more to offer than your fathers’ riches and business prowess. 

“Y’know, you are extremely cute when you get lost in thought like that.”

His statement jolted you out of your mind and you immediately stood up, almost tripping over yourself as you did. Compliments were not your forte, especially when you were seating to someone of the opposite sex, brother or not. You mumbled out a ‘thank you’ and hurried back into the house.

Heading back you didn’t see the guilty look Rumlow followed you with, his face becoming increasingly twisted the farther away you got.

Natasha did though.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and love because things get bad. Sorry its so short! To make it up to you I will be sure to make the next chapter much, much longer!

It had been six months since you’d gained a new family and to be completely honest? You were enjoying it greatly. The relationship with your new mother was still a bit rocky but you didn’t mind it much. Rumlow had kept you distracted with his stories and even Bucky and Steve were slowly warming up to him. You could still see their disdain for him, but they were decent towards him. Sometimes you’d even see the three of them smiling together although none of them would ever admit it.

Natasha, however, became even more cold towards him as the months went on. You tried to convince her that he wasn’t as bad, but she wouldn’t budge. After a while, you gave up and let her be. Summer was coming up and you were too happy that the semester was over to let her get you down. You were excited. Your father had promised you that the two of you would finally get to spend time together and nothing could make you miserable after that.

Although, it certainly seemed like the world was trying.

Recently you’d been getting into a lot more close calls than usual. Things falling on you, slipping down the stairs, and even almost getting hit by a car when riding your bike to university. You chalked it up to you being clumsy. You always had been since childhood, but Steve and Bucky weren’t having it.

“Buck, you don’t have to go everywhere with me! I can take care of myself.” You whine in the back of the car.

Steve turned around and gave you a flat look. “You were almost hit by a _car_ on your way to classes.”

“That was a week ago!”

Right now, they were driving you to the mall. You’d wanted to go shopping before your trip overseas. The two boys were sat up front and were extremely on edge. To anyone else they would look calm, but you knew your boys too well. Bucky was gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and Steve kept scanning everything around him, as though a truck would come hurtling into them at any moment. You slouched in the back and let out a defeated whine. When they got like this nothing you said ever changed your mind.

As soon as the car was parked, you were out of the car and heading towards the entrance. You heard Steve call, but you were overexcited, opening the big pearly gates of the mall. You’d been in need of some retail therapy anyhow and nothing was going to stop you from spending money until you were satisfied. Not even two boys you knew were not pleased with your actions. Your first stop was the jewelry store. Whilst your father had bought you many necklaces, they were always gold. They were beautiful but they never stood out quite as nicely as silver did against your brown skin.

Whilst perusing the selection of necklaces you felt someone sidle up next you. Looking up, you found Steve looking over your shoulder. Of course, your first thought wandered to where his other half was.

“He’s over there,” You craned your neck to see Bucky staring at the glass intently, chatting with an employee. “Something probably caught his eye.” With that, Steve set his chin on your shoulder and began searching back and forth.

“What do you think of that?” He pointed to a sterling silver bangle, diamonds glittering with an accented heart gleaming proudly in the middle. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. “Excuse me, we’d like to try this one on please.” Steve beckoned over an employee, Mike, who smiled upon seeing the pair of you.

You were a frequent customer at the mall and almost all of the employees knew you. The staff in the more high-end shops loved you, mainly because of your father. Often the managers would give you exclusive first looks into all of their new merchandise. In turn, you would keep coming back and buying more products. You were a VIP. If they could, you were sure they’d roll out the red carpet whenever you entered.

While Mike pulled out the bracelet, someone lifted your hair and placed a necklace around your neck. It startled you to say the least and you turned around to find Bucky smiling down at you. At the same time, Steve clasped the bracelete around your left wrist a few seconds later. Mike presented a mirror and you looked at the necklace. It was almost as if Bucky and Steve were telepathic. The necklace was white gold with two hearts. The largest was silver whilst the smaller one inside was a light gold with small diamonds sparkling inside of it.

So enthralled with the beautiful accessories your boys had picked, you didn’t notice the dark look Bucky and Steve shared between each other.

“I love it you guys!” Apparently, they knew you would, because Steve was handing the black card over to Mike as you opened your mouth. Bucky smiled and kissed the top of your forehead, muttering soft compliments against your hair. Wisely, the employees ignored the closeness of the three of you.

“C’mon doll, lets finish shopping for your trip.” Bucky whispered against your ear, and the two of them whisked you away.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda shit at writing. I apologize.

**9:46 pm**

You had lived an easy life. Your friends called you too sweet for your own good. Buck and Natasha called you naïve. It was mostly in good fun but you didn’t worry about if there was any truth behind it. Maybe you were, but not enough that you didn’t know how lucky you were to be blessed with the wealth and prestige you were. As a result, you’d wanted to help people from a young age. There was no reason to worry about the money it cost to organize fundraisers or help build new parks in whatever new country fit your fancy.

As a matter of fact, you hadn’t looked in your bank account in years. The last time you had looked at it was when you were 15. You had a weekly allowance of $2,000 that you’d been receiving since you could remember. However, you always had everything you wanted the second you asked so you didn’t have much reason to spend all of the money in your account. You’d entrusted Natasha with it easily and hadn’t worried about it since.

However, back to the topic at present. You were naïve, extremely so. Why bring this up, you ask?

This is because you were currently stuffed in the back of your car, shaken up and entirely too dazed to process what had just happened to you. Your body burned and ached each time you breathed in too deeply and your scalp was on fire from the mistreatment you’d received.

Bucky, who sat next to you, smelled like blood and anger. You tried desperately to ignore the fact that the darkness on his knuckles could be blood. You also tried your best to calm down or go to your happy place. _Something_ to make you forget what just happened.

Natasha was driving and Steve was typing on his computer in the passenger seat. You had never seen Steve as grim and angry as he was currently. If you weren’t watching, you weren’t sure you would have seen him blink. Natasha, despite always being a master of putting on a calm façade seemed to also be on edge if the white of her knuckles meant anything. All three of them were the most on guard you had ever seen them. It was unsettling and was going to send you into a possible panic attack.

Oh wait. You were having one already. Maybe that’s why Bucky had unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled close to you. You briefly remember all the times you’d chastised Bucky for not being safe in the car. Now, you thanked him for it quietly. He whispered your name softly, reminding you to count and rubbing a soothing hand up and down your back.

You tried to calm down, but it only resulted in you falling asleep. Passing out would have been the most appropriate word but you also ignored that. You were grateful, though, for the escape from the aching, unbearable pain that your body radiated.

**Earlier that day 12:46 pm**

You slammed your bedroom door shut in frustration and grabbed the nearest pillow to scream into. You felt red hot tears threaten to fall and punched the soft feather cushion. You couldn’t believe your father had just up and left you with his new wife. There was nothing but a poorly written note which showed the lack of thought he probably had when he’d jotted it down.

You’d thought it was a joke when you saw the note with a simple,

_“Your stepmom wanted to go to the Bahamas. Won’t be back in time for your trip to the villa but I added a couple thousands of dollars to your account. Have fun. Be the good girl you always are.”_

The amount of resignation you’d felt was more overwhelming than the anger. Your father often did this and at this point, it was just a part of his character. However, more than be angry with him, you were more furious with your stepmother. Despite the multiple months you’d spent trying to get to know her, she displayed zero interest in you and at times, outright ignored you. She only showed compassion towards you when your dad was around.

You heard a soft knock at the door and turned around to see Rumlow entering your room. He looked sad, as though he already knew what was wrong. His hair was disheveled as he sat next to you on the couch you’d sprawled yourself across.

“Hey, I’d ask what’s wrong but I’m fairly certain it has to do with our parents.” He offered a shrug.

You rubbed your eyes vigorously and sniffed hard, trying to clear your nose, “He always does things like this! He never thinks about who it might affect when he changes plans last minute. Not even his own daughter!” You couldn’t keep the bitterness out of your voice.

Rumlow chuckled softly and looked up at the ceiling. “My mother is the same way. She doesn’t care about anything, as long as it gets her where she needs to be, no matter who it hurts.”

“I wish they would’ve at least told me. Then I wouldn’t be crying my eyes into a pillow.”

“If you’re so used to it, why are you so kind to either of them. I know that, at the very least, my mom has been very cold to you.”

You searched his faced, wondering what brought about such a question. It was so out of left field and you didn’t really know how to answer it. Rumlow could see your confusion and explained. “We’ve lived under the same roof for almost 8 months. You’ve been so excited that the day the semester ended you asked the professors for your grades so you could go brag to your dad about the great job you did.” You couldn’t help the bashfulness you felt when he revealed that. “They constantly disappoint you and yet you still aim to please and make them happy.”

You searched his eyes but couldn’t find anything behind his guarded expression. You let out a deep sigh and smiled at him. “I’m not nice to them because I expect anything in return. At that point it wouldn’t be kindness, right?”

You were caught off guard at how quickly his demeanor changed. Suddenly he had the softest eyes you’d ever seen. It was scary in a way, especially when he reached out and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. It was oddly intimate and you, having never been touched by any male but your boys and your father, you couldn’t help but flush.

“That kindness is rare.”

“I’d like to think it’s not. Its as simple as the fact that you’re my brother and being kind to you is as easy as breathing.”

“You know you’re pretty naïve?”

That startled a laugh out of you. “I am not!”

“Uhm, yeah you are.”

After chatting for a bit, Rumlow had said that he actually had plans tonight. He sounded a bit stressed, so you didn’t press him on it and walked with him to the door. Afterward, you’d spent time in the kitchen and then in your bedroom. You’d started a new book and after your stomach let out an embarrassingly large growl.

You let out a deep and restless sigh as you sit up from your bed. Checking your watch, the bright light glaringly read 8:55 pm. As you stood you opened your phone to the group chat with you Nat, Bucky, and Steve.

**Outgoing**

8:56 pm>> Missing you guys :( hope that whatever has you busy won’t keep you from me too long.

**Steve**

8:57 pm >> Sorry. We’re gonna be home soon sweetheart <3

**Bucky**

8:57 pm >> Had to do some last-minute shopping for blonde birdbrain before the trip.

**Natasha**

8:57 pm >> Be home before 9:30 :thumbs-up:

You laughed at their banter. The three of them were always fighting, even in text. Thank god for Natasha because your boys would be insufferable without her. Your head was still in your phone when you made your way to the kitchen. You were digging in the fridge, looking for a quick snack when you heard light footsteps. This shouldn’t have been alarming except for the fact the housekeepers had all gone home around 8 pm, sticking their heads in and saying goodbye before leaving and locking the door behind themselves.

Not to brag but you knew what everyone’s footsteps sounded like. It made you extremely uneasy that you didn’t recognize these. You decided the best course of action would be to pretend that you still had heard anything. You found the pot of chili you had cooked with Steve earlier that week still in your large fridge and eagerly wrapped your hand around it.

Maybe you were going crazy. Maybe you’d swing this and instead make a mess and have to deal with the embarrassment of Bucky laughing and Natasha chiding you as Steve cleaned up the mess. But maybe…it was an intruder. There was every chance it could be as your father had a great many valuable things in his house. Your house had been targeted once before. You were well out of the country at the time and the robbers were apprehended quite easily, only being small-time criminals. It happened though and despite your aversion to violence, you knew that it was better safe than sorry.

The split second before you swung, you could see a blurry figure behind you in the stainless steel of the pan. You met the intruder with a disorienting, loud crack in the head. They fell to the ground and the pan quickly followed. Chili sprayed everywhere but you were already running. You kept replaying how the metal connected with the person's head.

You’d killed someone.

Holy shit. You’d _killed_ someone.

You found yourself in the personal library, looking for the hidden room behind one of the plenty bookcases. You’d locked the door behind you, just as you hurt multiple running footsteps throughout the house. You could feel yourself growing physically sick, but you had to keep going before something bad happened to you. Your only salvation could be the safe room.

It was something your mother and father had shown you once. You remember when they’d introduced you to it so you could hide if anything had ever happened. Instead, you spent much of your younger life playing hide and seek and escaping from the world in the tiny room. In the right corner of the library, behind many shelves and stacked books, you pulled on a worn, black cover with gold letters that read ‘Moby Dick’. You pulled it and could hear the gentle whirring as a 5-foot-tall opening presented itself to you. You crouched down and crawled into it, hissing as you scrapped your knee over one of the bolts in the floor.

You closed the bookcase with a soft thud just as you heard someone slamming the door down. You couldn’t help but jump with each slam, hearing the wood of the door splinting apart. You wanted nothing more than to call Bucky and so, against your better judgement, you did. You held it to your ear desperately and scooched further away from the door. The hidden room was only about 4 and a half feet deep and you pressed yourself against the wall.

The phone rang twice before Steve picked up.

“Hey! You’re on speakerphone. We’re heading home right now. I know we’re running a bit late-“ You couldn’t help the distressed sob as you heard the library door be struck again. You would later notice how quickly everything on the other side of the phone became deathly quiet. Steve gently called your name.

“People are in the house. I think- Oh Stevie I think I _killed_ someone!” There was hysteria in your voice and you dully heard Natasha mumble something in the background. “There’s more of them. They’re breaking down the library door.” Your statement was punctuated by the echoing sound of the door finally being broken.

“Listen.” This time it was Bucky. His voice sounded strained. “Baby listen to me. Stay calm we’ll be home in less than 5 minutes. I need you to stay calm. I need you to stay quiet.” You nodded and let out a soft whimper as you heard heavy footsteps right next to you.

“I know that little bitch is in here! Turn this place upside fucking down!”

You heard multiple books hitting the floor and bit your lip so hard it drew blood. If they kept pulling books down like this it was only a matter of time before they found you.

“Hurry. Please.”

“We’re right-“ Bucky was cut off by the sound of the small door hissing open. You screamed as a hand reached in and grabbed you by the hair, dragging you outside of your oasis. Your nose burned and you could feel the tears welling up in your eyes as you sobbed for Bucky, Natasha, _anyone._

Once you were outside the safe room, you could see there were three men standing over you. Each of them wore masks over the bottom halves of their faces and were in black from head-to-toe. One of them had a large and ugly scar across his nose. The other had the emptiest eyes you’d ever seen. He looked so bored and uncaring, it frightened you the most.

A cry ripped from your throat as he pulled on your hair harder, practically lifting you with it. You instinctively dug your nails into his arm, looking for some kind of relief. However, all you were met with was a swift punch to the stomach from the Scarface. Luckily, the man holding you by the hair let you go/ Unfortunately, now you couldn’t breathe. Despite that, you tried to stand but it was quickly stopped with a kick to your ribs.

You were sobbing ugly, gasping cries now. Your vision was blurred, and you felt light-headed.

“C’mon, let’s just kill her already.”

“And miss all this fun?” Another kick to the stomach.

You gagged.

“Five more minutes, okay? Then let’s grab what we want and go.”

“Ugh, fucking whatever.”

Five more minutes of this? You didn’t know if you’d make it. You let out a pathetic whine as you were lifted, once again, by your hair. You felt the back of a hand register with your cheek and your face snapped to the side. You saw colors and felt bile and metal seize up in your mouth. You wanted this to end. You were in so much pain and all you wanted was for this to end.

Suddenly, it did.

You heard a deafening _crack_ and suddenly you were on the floor again. You groaned as your aching body hit the hardwood and weakly lifted your head, only to see the figure that was once holding you, now in a puddle of blood.

Through bleary eyes, you watched as two figures rushed in and quickly subjugated the intruders.

“Steve get her out of here now!”

You were jostled as someone picked you up. You guessed it was Steve from the sound of his worried voice and rolled your head to rest it on his chest. All you wanted to do was sleep but you couldn’t as Steve called your name over and over again. You let out a soft noise, assuring him that you could hear and between one breath and the next you found yourself in your room. You reveled in the feeling of your soft bed when Steve set you on it and let yourself rest, despite the large commotion you heard coming around you. 

You must have fallen asleep for a few moments because the next thing you knew, you were being awakened to a damp, cool cloth being pressed against the right side of your face. You opened your eyes to see Bucky holding it there.

“Doll, you took quite the beating, huh? Don’t worry though, we took care of it.” You didn’t like how Bucky, your Bucky smelled like blood, but you ignored it. Instead, you focused on the fact that he was here. That they had made it.

“Natasha, where the _fuck_ is the safe?”

“I’m busy packing, dumbass, I can’t be bothered to help you.”

When Bucky cursed under his breath, you let the confusion overwhelm you. “We’re leaving?”

“We can’t stay here. We have to protect you”

“But what about dad?”

Bucky said your name so softly, you wouldn’t have heard it if you weren’t paying attention. “We’re the only ones who can protect you. You’re only safe with us.” Something in the way Bucky said it, unsettled you, but once again you ignored it. You’d known him, all three of them for so long and you knew that nine times out of ten they were right. Bucky sighed as he heard more cursing from Steve and replaced his hand with yours before standing up. “Keep this on there. No moving.”

He was then gone and as you watched him leave, you noticed the 3 large suitcases that were filled haphazardly with clothing. You tried not to worry, following the directions of your brunette soldier and making sure not to move much. Barely a few minutes had passed before you were being picked up once again. This time it was Natasha and you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. You watch Steve and Bucky pick up your now stuffed suitcases with ease and, with Natasha in the middle your group made it outside.

She set you down in the back and buckled you in as the other two filled the trunk. While you waited there seemed to be a heated discussion but at this point, you were in and out. The adrenaline was wearing off and so you were coming down into a hysteria filled haze. Finally, they all filed into the car and with Natasha driving, you drove off your estate and into the dark night.

You had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to go home any time soon.


End file.
